


The reflection

by Minervafsm



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervafsm/pseuds/Minervafsm
Summary: Just another reflection





	The reflection

As the mirror splinters to shards,  
Light reflects billions of memories.  
Thoughts become a jumbled blur  
Painting a reflection of melancholic content.

Stabbing my flesh with frozen recollections  
Taste of copper stealing a lustful kiss  
Thoughts flittering upon the wind,  
Black shadows dance the lure of seduction.

Drunk on memories of things forgotten,  
Soaring above mountains of blue and green,  
Playing the sweet melody of life  
while firmly and hopelessly anchored to now


End file.
